


The truck {Stalkyoo}

by Kacychase



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase
Summary: Just some angst
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The truck {Stalkyoo}

It was the truck.

The truck of the one night. The two brothers approached it with a bitter taste – they made the effort to transport it here, into a piece of landscape where they would be left alone. “How did you find it?”, Nolan asked his older brother, his eyes not leaving the truck. “The man gave it to me willingly so that he could avoid trial”, addressed person answered. Kousuke wasn't willing to look away from said vehicle.

“He would’ve deserved it”, Yeong-Gi spat in anger. “So it’s ours now?” “Yes. Do as you wish with it, I will burn it afterwards”, Kousuke answered coldly. They looked at each other. This was the first time they would share their opinion – as the only ones. How could the others not realize?

That this was the truck. The truck in which the criminal drove that night.

“He’s going to be in jail, right?”

As Kousuke watched his younger brother, he saw his whole posture filled with anger and hatred. He couldn’t even reduce the pain. He wouldn’t look away, seeing his eyes narrowed into slits and his nose flaring. Slowly, the redhead approached the truck. It was a pickup-truck, and the pure sight just disgusted them.

This was the truck after all.

All of a sudden, a bang echoed through the light woods. As Nolan continuously punched into the truck, Kousuke felt his own fingers and nails burying into his hands. Standing at the side, and trying to suppress his tears, he just watched his younger punching the car. He didn’t stop when blood started to pour out of his knuckles, on the contrary – he seemed to feel an even greater amount of blind fury.

He couldn’t stand this anymore. Every time after the incident, if people asked him how he dealt with it. He didn’t. How would he able to do it? Ever since they took her, it was too much to handle. There was no one like her. She would be gone.

This was the truck in which Shin-Ae was kidnapped. This was the truck that took her to her place of death.

His scream of anger wasn’t enough. The blood wasn’t enough. His accelerated heartbeat and the blood pumping through his veins wasn't enough. Even when he took out the crowbar and began hitting the truck in every way possible. It was impossible. She wouldn't come back from the dead.

Back then, the ransom wasn’t enough. The sick bastard they caught and arrested? It was too late, not enough. He shot her after all the ransom they’ve given him. All the money wasn’t enough for this man. Of course, he had to steal his girlfriend. And Kousuke? He was the target of the whole attack.

Such a twisted way to hurt her? It was all to get money from him. From both of them. He hit the damn truck harder.

Still not enough.

Nothing would change. This was still the truck that took her. Looking at his bloody hands, he couldn’t hide his emotions anymore. Nolan hated to say that the sentence to prison wasn’t enough for him. Shin-Ae meant - still would - so much to him, she has been through so many hardships, yet she didn’t deserve any of it. He learned to love her and then… Then she left him for only one single night, grocery shopping. If he had known, he would’ve tried anything to get her back. He would’ve goddamn crired if it had been necessary. But he hadn’t known.

And had left the stupid shady gobshite to violate and rape her, punch her and send all those videos to him and Kousuke in private.

“Brother.”

Nolan turned around to his sibling. His tears were clear and everywhere - he noticed him shaking, just like he did. “I know you and Shin-Ae used to be close. And I see, your loss of her might affect us both - however, from a perspective”, he let out with shaky breaths. He was right. Both Nol and Kousuke suffered a lot from Shin-Ae's death. Not only did Shin-Ae and Kousuke a bond that Nolan had never been able to grasp, she was his freaking girlfriend.

He had planned to propose to her, dammit.

He loved her. He loves her.

“So, your point is?” His voice was empty and void of emotions, but his face said otherwise. All the anger, bitterness and grief were overflowing him would be the death of Nolan, but at this moment, he couldn't care less.

“In case you ever feel the urge to vent about past incidents, I offer myself as someone to listen. You have my word”, he suddenly said. However, the younger brother was just still.

Using his own words to set his message across was something new to him. Maybe - just maybe - his brother was actually genuine, and by an even lower chance would not break his promise. Just the little spark of hope may have been enough not to snap at him.

Working hard for the investigations for Shin-Ae made them actually get along better.

“Thanks.”

This was all he could utter before tensing once again. One look at the truck awoke so many emotions within him that he hid for so long. Disgust, however, was the biggest one for now. “Can we burn it together?”, Nolan muttered, nearly inaudible. But Kousuke caught it. “Gladly.”

Fueling the car and doing the classic match throwing spreaded grim satisfaction among the brothers. At first, there was a silence, cutting deeper than any word that could've spoken.

But then came the part that was Nolan’s idea. This would be a memorial. The remains of the fire should remind of what cruelty had done to her. Reminders of who had taken her away.

“We both loved her”, Kousuke said, and Nolan just nodded. He knew that Kousuke had never really got over her and it always had defined a weird flex in their relationship. But both would have preferred it any day over this.

Both took out their objects, in silent grief. Kousuke laid down his present - it was a photo of Lil’ Buddy. Since he knew that she held him dearly, Kousuke decided to adopt him and choose this as his last giving for her. He couldn't even word how deeply shattered he felt, knowing that this would be the last way to mourn her properly. With that, he did something else even. He gave Nolan a pack of flowers, yellow roses, which said guy spread everywhere on the ground.

Then he knelt down. Next to the truck, whose flames have now nearly completely stifled. As he laid his object down, he realized how ironic this was. It was Shin-Ae's toy truck that she showed him after she told him about her and her sister. It was special to him, and to her as well. As he remembered the times, he felt his tears pour all over again. His heart felt squeezed, pained and as if some part has been taken away.

After several silent minutes, both brothers left the truck and Shin-Ae's memorial was created. Without anything to say, each man’s face stayed blank until the rest of their trip back home. And with this torture in the back of their minds, they continued the rest of their lives - making up more parts of their façades, without Shin-Ae. Once and for all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeong-Gi immediately burst his eyes open, breathing and sweating heavily. These nightmares of her are back. He can't even believe such a kind of dream would come up again. Especially three days ago.

Looking down at her petite figure, his emotions while she was gone resurfaced. He couldn't even recreate the moment when they realized that Shin-Ae was found alive, in a pickup truck. In fact, she has tried to fight off one of the guards of hers and stole their vehicle, trying to escape. That was when they came. The police and both brothers too.

Yeong-Gi immediately bursted into tears when seeing her. It made him realize how much he couldn't live without her. Still can't. He won't be himself anymore. He’d never be able to.

Remembering the scene two weeks ago, Yeong-Gi has been so incredibly happy to have her back. Deciding to give himself the final push for this, Yeong-Gi straight out proposed to her yesterday on their first real date after the incident, to which she said yes.

She's his fiancé now. And he can't wait to spend his life with her.

Subconsciously, his grip around her tightens, as if he's afraid that she would fade or vanish otherwise. The movement makes her wake up and look at him - those catlike red eye that would always take his breath away.

“Yeong-Gi? Are you okay?”, she whispers, visibly worried. But when he kisses her, she feels what he wants to tell her.

I’m thinking about back then. I was scared and crying for you. I was lacking sleep because of this bastard that took you from me. I think about you and am too scared of losing you. But I know we’re making a great team.

And his last thoughts, he says after the kiss: “I love you.” He can't even express his gratitude to have her in his life. Since day one, they had this special bond. In no way would he be able to withstand, yet alone ignore it. Even tho it scares him to death how much he actually feels for her… She's willing to stay.

“I love you”, she just responds, glancing at her night stand. Exactly at her engagement ring.

By the time, both calm each other down and soon drift back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the next day arrives, Yeong-Gi decides to meet his brother after all these investigations that ended two weeks ago. It's time to face the demons.

Sitting down in the Sunbucks, he already sees Kousuke sit at a table for two, prim and proper as always. However, he looks exhausted, as if his night hasn’t gone well.

Without a word, Yeong-Gi sits down on the other chair. “So…”, Yeong-Gi suddenly starts the conversation.

For some reason, their topics switch to their sleep issues and for some reason, Yeong-Gi has a weird feeling. As he describes his dream to Kousuke, he feels shock radiating from him.

“Nol, you may not believe this. But I had this hdream too last night.”

All of a sudden, he stands up and packs his things, leaving Yeong-Gi worried. “This meeting serves no purpose anymore. Congratulations on your engagement by the way”, he says, eyes fixed on Yeong-Gi's ring.

Yeong-Gi doesn't stop him as Kousuke leaves. That's how perplexed he is thinking…

Both brothers had the same dream.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
